


We're All a Little Insane

by sscaptainswan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stydia, craziness may ensue, mentions of Stiles being void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscaptainswan/pseuds/sscaptainswan
Summary: Stiles is having nightmares about being void again and Lydia seems to be the only one to keep him calm during the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick note, this was an old story idea where it was solely about void Stiles but my past self decided to try and change the plot with the current season of Teen Wolf. I'm not gonna do that now, since there would obviously not be much stydia unless Lydia got taken too or something, which I don't really want to write. So, this is really kinda based on last season with the dread doctors and stuff before they found out who the beast was. Also, I don't really have a set goal in mind of what I want to happen, I'm kinda just going with what I'm thinking while I am writing. Also, chapters may be shorter than most may want but they will get better after I upload the prewritten ones. Enjoy

* * *

"Don't go in there Stiles." The voice was soft but terrifying, warning him not to enter the door he had his hand placed on.

"They'll kill you, we'll kill you." It sounded like many voices now, all low pitched and demonic sounding.

'I must be going insane, it's the only explanation.' Stiles thought to himself. It hadn't occurred to him that he was dreaming. He turned the door knob only to have everything around him change as he walked through. He was now inside the school, a wildly confused look on his face as he looked around. For who? Scott? He didn't know. His eyes focused on Lydia however, and despite all the confusion in his head, he smiled as she neared him.

"Hey Lyd." His smile turned into another look of confusion as she gave him this look of pure adoration.

"What's the matter, baby?" Stiles stared at her. Since when does she call him that? What is happening? _Surely_ he's going insane and imagining this.

"Stiles?" Lydia's voice sounded distant as Stiles slowly backed away from her.

He heard her calling him over and over until her voice changed from her voice to the dark, terrifying voice Stiles had heard earlier. He stupidly followed it until he was in the middle of a ton of dead bodies. He looked around, horrified.

"You did this, Stiles. You killed them all."

 "But I-I was just at the school, with Lydia, she was-"

"You killed them all." The voice repeated.

He looked around him, looking for a certain few people. His eyes first landed on Scott, he had blood coming from his mouth and there was even more coming from under his shirt. Stiles looked away, knowing he'd be sick if he continued looking. He found all of his friends, lying there dead and when he finally looked down, his shirt and hands were covered in blood.

"Stiles." The voice came again.

"Stiles." The voice was getting louder and scarier.

"Stiles!" Stiles bolted upright in his bed, seeing his dad beside his bed with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" His father sounded worried and he had every right to be.

Stiles had been thrashing around in his bed, mumbling things about killing them all.

"Yeah, yeah. God," he wiped his face with shaky hands. "I'm okay I think," he mumbled unconvincingly.

Stiles, remembering the last part of his dream got up and ran out of the house. He needed to check on Scott, on Lydia. He needed to make sure they were all ok. He ran to Scott's first, banging on the door until Scott's mom answered, a sleepy and annoyed look on her face until she saw the panic on Stiles' eyes.

"Stiles? Is everything-" he moved around her and ran up to Scott's room, opening the door and almost bumping into him due to Stiles' incessant banging.

"Stiles? It's four in the morning what are you doing here?" It hadn't even occurred to Stiles what time it was, and for that he felt bad because he woke Melissa, who was now behind him, up without needing to, seeing as Scott was totally fine.

"Are you okay?" He heard Melissa ask, causing him to turn around.

Both her and Scott were giving him a mixture of concerned and confused looks. "I don't know. I had a dream about me being void again." Stiles mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair. Scott clenched his jaw slightly.

"When did these start?"

 "This is the first one since the time they stopped. I hadn't thought about it too much lately, having been dealing with Theo and the Dread Doctors. It wasn't until they brought it back up when he wanted us apart of his pack that I started thinking about it again." Stiles sounded like he was just figuring this out while he was explaining it, which he was.

"It's not gonna happen again Stiles," Scott tried to reassure him, though it didn't help much. He sighed quietly and nodded.

"You two go back to bed. I'll call your dad and let him know you're staying here for now, since I know you probably didn't tell him where you went." Melissa said, leaving Stiles and Scott alone in the dark room. Stiles went to sleep in the chair, but Scott pointed to the bed.

"Just sleep there. Only a few hours anyways." Scott shrugged and stiles climbed in bed with Scott. The two boys turned opposite ways and each slowly drifted back to sleep.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When Stiles woke up, he shifted and turned to face who he was in bed with, only to come face to face with a sleeping Scott McCall. They were in an almost cuddling position and as Stiles went to sit up, Scott woke up as well. They both jumped away from each other with red cheek.

"I don't know how that happened but it is to never be spoken of again." Scott laughed, Stiles only nodding in response, unable to help the laughs that were threatening to spill from his lips. They ended up laughing about it before getting ready for the day.

As Stiles walked into school, he looked around him. Everything was as normal as it has been for the past few weeks, Lydia was standing by her locker and talking to Kira and Liam to Mason. Meanwhile, he barely heard Scott trying to regain his attention, and once he realized that's what his friend was attempting to do, he turned to face him.

"What was your dream about? I mean I know you told me it was about you being void again, did anything else happen?" Scott asked, his voice low so no one else heard.

Lydia had walked up to them while Scott was asking him the question. Stiles didn't notice. "There wasn't much other than that, creepy voices, Lydia and me dating, I think, and then the dead bodies." He said shortly, jumping slightly when Lydia spoke up from behind him.

"Me and you dating?" Lydia asked, suddenly curious as to what the two boys were talking about.

"Jesus Christ Lydia," Stiles breathed, causing her and Scott to laugh quietly.

"It was uh, it was just a dream." He explained, scratching the back of his head with tinted cheeks. "Nothing really happened, I just-"

"Were you void?" She asked softly.

"I-I don't know, probably? I seemed confused." Stiles managed as Lydia placed her hand on his bicep.

"Hm, such a shame. You were kinda hot when you were void." She teased, squeezing his arm gently.

"Lydia," he mumbled, frowning slightly.

"I'm just teasing, the alternate you kidnapped me, it was actually more terrifying rather than hot." She shrugged, walking away from the two and leaving Stiles standing there with a longing look on his face as she sauntered away. Scott patted his back and tugged him towards their first class.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Stiles sat through his first class with his leg bouncing up and down, much to his table partners annoyance, and fingers in his mouth. He was nervous, one because Lydia heard him talking about his dream, whether she was fine with it or not, she heard him and he was embarrassed. And two, because Theo was getting to him. There was so much shit going on with the Dread Doctors and whoever the last chimera was. All these people had been brought back to life, Stiles didn't know what to do. He was still having nightmares about Donavan, he was somewhat at peace with it, it having been for self defense and all, but it still bothered him a little. Scott and Stiles finally talked about it, but-

"Mr. Stilinski, I understand that there is a lot going on right now but you need to focus, no matter what's happening, school is more important." The teacher snapped and Stiles resisted rolling his eyes.

He simply nodded and did his best to pay attention for the rest of the hour. When it was over, Stiles made his way out quickly. He didn't fail to notice a certain strawberry blonde that was standing at her locker but he said nothing, just hurriedly made his way to he second period. When it came to lunch, Stiles met up with Scott at the library, a place they seemed to go quite often now.

"So what do you think we should do?" Scott questioned, looking at his best friend who was rummaging through his backpack for something. Stiles shrugged as he gave up looking for whatever it was he had been searching for.

"I don't know, we can't let Lydia go to  Eichen, she's getting better, slowly!" Stiles whisper-shouted, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as well.  

"I know Stiles," Scott said quietly, slightly amused at how protective he was of Lydia. "She can even stay at my place, it's-"

"What about Parrish?" At the mention of his name, Stiles moaned in annoyance.

"No, he's a hellhound and that is who Theo is trying to get. No way in hell am I letting her stay with Parrish when that is the first place Theo and his little pack of chimeras would look. No." Stiles said quickly, shaking his head.

Scott lifted his hands in defense. "Okay okay it was just an idea. I just thought-"

"No."

Scott laughed quietly at his friend, despite the situation and conversation they were having. "Alright fine, but what about Liam and Mason? They're both dating/semi-dating someone who's with Theo. I trust Hayden more than the other guy, what if they do something?" Scott asked, leaning closer so that no one would hear them.

Just as Stiles was about to respond, in walked non other than Theo Raeken who seated himself right next to Scott. "What do you want Theo?" Stiles asked, trying his best not to sound too exasperated. He failed.

"Long day Stiles?" Theo questioned, his infamous smirk never leaving his lips.

"Shut up. What do you want."

"I want to help you, we're both after the same goal. We want to know who The Beast is." Theo started, resting his forearms on the wooden table.

"We don't want your help." Stiles interjected.

"You may not _want_ it but you may _need_ it." Theo began again. "I know more about the Dread Doctors than both of you. I know where they are and that could help us with finding out who The Beast is." he finished.

Scott thought about it for a moment. "No. I don't trust you, haven't got a reason to. So no thank you." He  uttered, clearly annoyed with Theo.

"Whatever you say, but you'll wish you didn't turn down the offer." Theo muttered, getting up and leaving the two boys to continue talking about what they should do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short i am so sorry lmao

* * *

At the end of the day, Stiles went to Scott's work with him. It was odd going there, he felt like it had been such a long time since he's been there. Things have gotten so-

"Hey Stiles?" Scott said, interrupting Stiles' train of thought.

Stiles looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we'll be okay?" He asked, leaning against the metal table in the operating room. Stiles was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure. I hope so." He eventually said, much to Scott's disappointment. He was hoping that Stiles would be the optimistic one and assure him things would be okay.

"We aren't exactly the strongest pack at the moment." He added, making Scott sigh.

"I know. Lydia is going to be sent to Eichen, Liam almost killed me, and you and Malia, well you know." Scott said, rubbing his temples slightly.

Stiles huffed. "Don't remind me." He mumbled, though at the moment he really couldn't care less about things with him and Malia.

He felt bad for admitting it, because he really cared about her, but he was too worried about Lydia at the moment to worry about his relationship, or lack there of now. He knew it was because of his feelings for Lydia that he didn't care, also part of the reason his relationship ended. But he couldn't be bothered with all that drama. There's too much going on at the moment and that's what he needed to occupy himself with. And that's what he planned to do. He and Scott needed to get the pack back together if they even want to _attempt_ to take out the dread doctors as figure out what in the actual fuck they are doing.

"Sorry bud." Scott said, giving him a sympathetic smile. Stiles shrugged it off.

"Anyways we need to-" in the middle of his sentence, Stiles was cut off by someone bringing in a sick puppy. Oh if only those were their biggest worries still. Stiles left to let Scott do his job while he made his way back to the school to pick up something he forgot. As he was getting out, he saw a very sick looking Lydia walking out of the school. He quickly ran to her and right when he went to ask if she was alright, she collapsed in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a parallel at the end that I pray people get bc iconic

* * *

Stiles looked around to see people walking by as if nothing was happening. He was dumbfounded. Lydia Martin was passed out in his arms, and no one seemed to care. Stiles huffed as he struggled to get the unconscious girl into his jeep. Once he buckled her and made sure that she was as safe as she could be, Stiles quickly took her to the hospital. He wondered what would have caused her to pass out, when she seemed perfectly fine.

A few hours and an unnecessary hospital trip later, Stiles was taking Lydia to her house. She had feinted from  dehydration, much to everyone's relief. With everything going on right now, it could have been so much more than that. Stiles sighed to himself as he pulled into Lydia's driveway.

"Thank you, Stiles." Lydia finally spoke after a car ride full of silence.

Stiles cleared his throat before he turned to face her. "Of course. I mean it's not like I would have just let you lay there." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. Lydia released a small laugh.

"I would have been really pissed if I woke up in the school parking lot." she told him in a joking tone, although she was one hundred percent serious.

Stiles nodded and unlocked the doors so they could get out. He grabbed her book bag for her, shutting the car door after.

"Stiles, I can carry my own things." Lydia said in a rather matter-o-fact way.

Stiles simply slung the bag over his shoulder in response, striding towards her front door. Lydia followed behind him with an eye roll and a shake of her head.

"Ridiculous." she muttered under her breath, not allowing the smile that wanted to form, form.

"Okay Stilinski, you've carried my things and taken me home, you can leave now. I can take care of myself." Lydia stated, turning away from him to enter her house.

Stiles shook his head even though her back was to him. "Melissa advised me to watch over you for the night, make sure that you get enough water."

Okay that was not _entirely_ true. Stiles just didn't want to leave her alone (her mom was on a business trip), when she had recently passed out from lack of water.

"I don't need a babysitter." Lydia all but whined, seating herself at the bar in her kitchen.

"Not a babysitter, Lyds. I'm your friend and I care and want to make sure you are okay." Stiles corrected her.

Lydia sighed quietly. She wasn't used to someone caring so much. Jackson was usually more focused on himself, and Aiden well, he had his own issues to deal with. But Stiles, he was always there and Lydia knew she has done her best over the years to ignore it because she knew that when she acknowledged it, she would discover that he is actually _good_   for her and that is something she doesn't think she's ready for.

"If I can't get you to leave, you might as well make yourself comfortable. You can sleep on the couch, if you plan on sleeping here." Lydia finally declared, straightening her posture and making herself look more "in charge."

"Alright, but I don't think I will, unless you end up wanting me to." Stiles said with a slight shrug.

Lydia was silent for a few minutes. "Do you want anything to drink?" She finally spoke, hopping off the stool and walking around the bar to get to the fridge.

As if Lydia read Stiles' mind, she then followed up by telling him that she had an assortment of juices, milk, water flavoring, and then of course, alcohol. Stiles settled for some orange juice while Lydia mixed a few alcoholic drinks together for herself. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Hey uh, Lydia? Isn't mixing drinks like _really_  bad?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. She gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Correction, _can_ be. Not always bad. Besides, I've done this before, I will be fine." Lydia assured him, waving her hand at him dismissively.

She was most certainly _not_  fine. Well she was, health wise and stuff, but she was drunk off her ass. Stiles was slightly tipsy (the strawberry blonde convinced him to drink a little), to the point where he felt more confident than normal, but not enough to run outside naked. Lydia, on the other hand was more near the latter. She didn't run outside naked per-say but she did full on strip in front of Stiles when she changed. He respectfully looked away. Somehow, the two ended up in her room and Lydia whined about wanting to be more comfortable, so she changed.

After maybe fifteen minutes of Lydia babbling on about what celebrities she found attractive, Stiles spoke.

"So Lydia, now that you have more than enough liquid in you, how do you feel?" He asked, taking a seat next to where Lydia way lying down on her bed.

She propped herself up and seemed to sort of study him before replying. "I feel," she paused briefly, leaning closer to him. "fantastic." she finished, her breath hitting his face as she spoke.

Stiles tensed slightly as she laid back down. "Oh, well. That's great! I uh I think I'm gonna go then, let you get some sleep." Stiles said, standing up and making his way to the door.

As he opened it, Lydia mumbled a soft "stay" which had the brown haired male hurry back to the bed. "Me stay? You want me to stay?"  

"Mhm." She hummed, nodding her head as she sat up and patted the spot he was previously sitting in.

He quickly sat back down, this entire interaction causing him to realize just how whipped he was.

"Yes please." Lydia said, taking his hand in hers and looking at him intently.

She then lifted her hand to his cheek and caressed it gently. "Stay." She repeated, both hands now on his cheeks as she leaned in closer.

"Please, Stiles. Stay." The way she said his name, like she was so desperate for someone to stay with her made him nod his head quickly, and assure her that he would stay as long as she wanted him to. Lydia gave him a soft smile at that and dropped her hands from his cheeks.

"Thank you." she whispered, lying back down and closing her eyes. Stiles stayed in her room until he was sure she was asleep. After that, he texted his dad to tell him where that he was staying with Lydia and made his way to sleep in the living room for the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will say this now, this chapter ended up turning basically into a filler, sorry bout it. it does have some cute little stydia fluff, sorta, i guess, idk judge for yourself but its short and gross so yeah enjoy

* * *

When Lydia woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, she was surprised and slightly confused to see two Advil pills and a glass of water sitting on her bedside table. Nevertheless, she quickly swallowed the pills, taking a sip of water to help them go down.

Stretching her arms above her head, Lydia yawned and sat up. She moved her messy hair out of her face and forced herself to stand. She wasn't entirely sure what happened last night, she knew Stiles was over, but the rest of the night was a big blur.

Slipping on her black fuzzy slippers, Lydia made her way into her living room, but stopped short as soon as she entered the hallway. Was someone _cooking?_ She was met with the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage. Confused, Lydia kept walking until she reached the kitchen. Slightly surprised, but certainly not dissapointed, to see who was in the kitchen, Lydia smiled. 

Stiles had his back to her, seeming to be quite concentrated on the food that was cooking. It gave Lydia the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him and poke his sides, causing him to jump slightly. 

"Lyds! You're awake." He stated with a happy smile. Lydia couldn't help but return it. 

"That I am. Thanks for the medicine, by the way." She said gratefully, moving around to the other side of the bar and sitting down on one of the stools. 

"Of course, hangovers suck, so I wanted to do my best to make yours suck less." Stiles replied, turning his back to her once more and continuing to cook. 

* * *

"So you ended up staying." Lydia stated obviously as the two walked to the dinning table to eat their breakfast. 

Stiles nodded. "I did. You asked me to." He explained with a slight shrug, taking a bite of his pancakes that he pretty much drowned in syrup. 

Lydia hummed. "I did? What else did I say last night?" she asked curiously. 

Stiles thought for a moment. "After you got drunk, not much really. You talked about celebrities you find attractive." Stiles laughed to himself at the thought of it. 

Lydia flushed with embarrassment. She could only imagine what her drunken self had said about Matthew Daddario, and she did not want to imagine that. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Lydia mumbled, shaking her head at herself. "I hope it was nothing," she paused to find the right word. " _graphic."_ she finished, both a mortified and somewhat shameful look on her face. 

Stiles did his best to keep from smiling. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad." He assured her, giving her a warm smile. "Though it was pretty entertaining."

Lydia just sighed and began eating, laughing at herself. At least it wasn't anything else. 

They finished eating rather quickly, and once they both were finished, they worked together to clean the dishes Stiles used. 

"Thank you for breakfast, it was really good." Lydia said as she dried her hands on a dish rag that hung from her stove. 

Stiles shrugged. "Was the least I could do." He replied, giving her a quick smile. 

Turning away from him, Lydia walked into her living room. 

"So, do you plan on staying here all day?" 

It was a Saturday, thank God. Lydia did  _not_ want to deal with school with a hangover. 

"Only if you want me to." The brunette said, seating himself in one of the chairs the Martins had in the room. Lydia sat on the couch. 

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out who the beast is?" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lydia regretted saying them. She could tell by the look on Stiles' face that it was the last thing he wanted to talk about, and even though she felt the same, Lydia knew better than to ignore a problem until it goes away, especially one as big as this.

"Yeah, we probably should. I could call Scott, tell him to come here and we can all go in my jeep?" As he was saying this, he was already pulling out his phone, getting ready to call Scott. 

"Or we could just go pick him up." 

"Or that, that makes more sense." Stiles lips tightened into a flat line, the indent of his dimples showing as he did so. He still sent a quick message to Scott, telling him they were coming, as Lydia left to get dressed. 

 


End file.
